Randy Cunningham: Two ninjas are better then one
by RandyCunningham IsTheCheese
Summary: We all know about the Norrisville Ninja and how he defeated the Sorcerer. But what you don't know is the Sorcerer had a sister. And who would fight that Sorceress? Another ninja. The Ellivsirron ninja. But who is she?... Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey faithful ninja-fans, this is a book I wrote from my own script I made for a RC:NGN episode before I was on the amazing FanFic :D so it's not as good as my other stories but its fast-paced so ;) (Please note: you HAVE to read the time shown in bold and the location and date or nothing will make any sense)_**

* * *

17_ May 2013_

_Location: Norrisville High_

**_09:32_**

(Randy's POV)

Me and Howard walk down the corridor to our lockers before Science. It's pretty quiet in the hall.

"So Howard," I ask,"what you doin' tonight?"

"Eh. Stupid essay," Howard looks over at me hopefully.

I roll my eyes. "No Howard. I will NOT give you mine. They'll see we copied."

Howard throws his hands up in the air. "Oh come on Cunningham!" he exclaims. "you know Mr Bannister never reads the essays! I mean, all teachers have an eye problem or something."

As he says that, principal Slimovitz bashes into a locker. " I'm OK!" he says and then staggers down the corridor.

Howard points at the dazed P-Slimz. "See?!"

We arrive at my locker. I swing it open and start rummaging in it for my books.

"Howard, I can't just give up my essay. I spent _ages _in the Nomicon trying to get the info to write it-" but I quickly put my hand over my mouth before I say more. Oops.

Howard narrows his eyes mischievously and folds his arms. "Uh huh? Then just lend me the book and I'll do it myself!"

I put my hands on my hips and grin. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try get it open."

Howard puts out his hand and narrows his eyes competitively. I narrow my eyes back. I pull the NinjaNomicon from my book bag and put it in Howard's hand. He grips it on the sides and heaves. I stand back and watch my friend struggle.

"Eeer! Come on you stupid bundle of paper!" He growls as he try's to pull it open.

The Nomicon glows angrily and Howard drops it with a yelp of surprise. I smile smugly as I stoop down to pick up the book.

"**NEVER **insult the Nomicon. I learnt that the hard way," I say, thinking back to my experience with 'the Zone'.

Behind us, I hear someone say,"What do you mean they closed the Mexican Death Bear inclosure?!" I have a pretty good idea who that 'someone' is.

Me and Howard look in the direction of the voice. Debbie Kang is standing in front of Teresa Fowler, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," says Teresa, "The zoo announced it on the morning news. Something about the Death Bear terrorizing a school."

Debbie runs off down the hall bawling and clutching a picture of a Mexican Death Bear to her chest.

Howard and I look and each other and shrug.

* * *

17 May 2013

Location: The Sorcerer's Prison

_**09:37**_

(no ones POV)

The sounds of crying echoed down a pipe into the Sorcerer's ear. He stands up from his stool and sniffs the air.

"Hah...there's a delicious taste of grief in the air," he says slyly,"with subtle notes of pain and longing." He grins a wide grin. "an excellent day to cause chaos..."

He puts his hands together and turns to the rat. "Would you do the honors?" He asks it.

"Squeak." Goes the rat.

The Sorcerer sighs,"Of course. You're not like my sister," he clenches his fists as he speaks,"Oh, all those days of terrorizing together. Broken apart by the two wretched ninjas!"

"Squeak."

"No matter. Once I am free, I will go and free her from her prison and we shall destroy both the ninjas together!" He cackles evil and lifts his hands into the air. Stank flies through a pipe leading to the Norrisville girls bathroom. Above the Sorcerer's hole, Debbie Kang is crying bitterly. Suddenly, green stank swirls around her

"What the-ARGH!" She cries.

* * *

17 May 2013

Location: Ellivsirron High

**_09:32_**

(Rebecca Courtninghan's POV)

Me and Haley Waltner walk down the corridor to our lockers before English.

"So Haley," I ask,"What you doing after school?"

The ginger haired girl shrugs, "Nothing much. You?"

I shrug as well. Actually, I'll be defending the school from the Sorceress but, hey, nothing much in my standards.

"Oh Courtninghan, just a quick question. Where were you yesterday?" Haley's voice snaps me back to reality.

"huh? What was that?"

Haley raises her voice louder like I can't here, "I said. Where were you yesterday?"

I freeze when I realize what she's talking about. "Uhhh. What do you mean?" I laugh nervously.

Haley gives me a 'really?' look. "I mean, there was that monster and stuff and then you disappeared and the Ninja showed up." Her eyes seem to brighten as she talks about the Ellivsirron Ninja. "Why weren't you there?"

I search my head for an excuse. "Um well er uh... I err... Needed the bathroom?"

Haley folds her arms. "uh huh?" she says disbelievingly.

I smile nervously as we reach my locker and I swing it open. "Well we really um should be err you know going to English." I suddenly trip over my untied shoelace. "Whoa!" I fall forward and knock my bag out of my locker. As the bag hits the ground, my purple-patterned Nomicon falls out. Oh no! I try to reach forward and grab the sacred book.

Haley stares at the Nomicon. "Wow...where'd you get the book?" She asks curiously.

I frantically grab at it and shove it back in my bag. "What? What book? What the juice are you talking about?" I say hurriedly.

Haley narrows her eyes suspiciously at me. "Hmmm..." She then stalks off down the corridor, her books under her arm.

I sigh and face my locker again. I pull a black, purple-lined ninja mask out of my pocket and look at it mournfully. _If only I could tell her that I'm the Ellivsirron Ninja. It would make things so much easier..._

* * *

17 May 2013

Location: Norrisville High cafeteria

**_10:30_**

(Randy's POV)

Me and Howard slide onto two chairs at a lunch table.

"Hey Cunningham, have you heard about the new McFist pad 3? It's like the brucest thing since the McFist pad 2!" Says Howard as he draws his own McFist pad from his bag.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and I'd be first inline to get it, if McFist wasn't my arch nemesis. Oh, but wait a minute, he is."

Howard punches me lightly on shoulder. "Aww, come on Cunningham, don't be such a downer. I'm sure McFist hasn't planted some tracking device in the McFist pad. Just think of all the totally bruce stuff we could do with them if you bought us some! I mean my McFist pad 2 is TOTALLY out of date."

I raise an eyebrow at Howard. "You expect ME," I point to myself, "to buy YOU," I point at Howard, "a McFist pad 3?"

Howard grins guiltily. "I spent all my allowance on lunch last week."

I sigh angrily at Howard. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Nomicon glowing in my bag. I look down at the book. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the wall caves in on the far side of the cafeteria. What looks like a stankified Debbie bursts in. Oh. Right. The Mexican Death Bear thing. Should've guessed.

All the students stampede out of the cafeteria like a herd of frightened rhinos.

"ARRGGG!" Screams Howard as he runs away. He quickly turns around and runs back to the table to grab his McFist pad he left behind and runs out again. "ARRGGG!"

I turn to the monster Debbie. "It'll have to wait, Nomicon," I say as I slide into the boys bathrooms and pull on the mask. The suit wraps around me and I smoke bomb onto a table in the cafeteria to see Debbie throwing chairs and upturning tables.

"Gees! Calm down!" I say.

Debbie-monster roars and leaps at me. I back flip off the table away from her.

"Bring it on Deb - I mean! - person I do not know." I draw my sword.

She snarls at me but instead of attacking she breaks through another wall and gallops away

"What the juice?" I jump through the hole in the wall. Debbie is charging down the road but not before she managed to step on Principal Slimovitz's car. I realize where she's going."She's heading to the zoo!"

**_(Yes yes, I am aware that non of this makes sense but the next chapter reveals everything)_**


	2. Chapter 2

17 May 2013

Location: Ellivsirron History classroom

_**10:33**_

(Rebecca's POV)

All the students are slumped over their desks and Haley is sleeping on hers, snoring. Our history teacher, Mrs Banzire, kept us in an extra three minutes before lunch. **And extra three**** minutes!** Because she was doing some history of our school or something. I mean, history is boring enough but HISTORY ABOUT A SCHOOL?! That's like triple the boring!

"And for those of you who didn't know, our school happens to be situated exactly in front of the town zoo." Mrs Banzire drawls in a boring tone.

No Mrs Boring-zire, we don't know because we're all deaf and can't here the elephants and the lions 24/7.

I yawn but suddenly sit up straight. My Nomicon is glowing in my bag.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" I ask.

There is a crashing sound in the corridor outside and all of a sudden a stankified student breaks through the wall. It roars fiercely and sends the students scattering. All except for me. I stand in front of the monster.

"What the juice? Who the heck is that?!" It doesn't look vaguely like anyone from this school.

The monster turns on me and tries to crush me with its paw but I roll out of the way.

_This doesn't make sense. The Sorceress always stanks someone from the school. Who in smoke bomb's name is this person?_

The monster leaps at me but I side step and dash out of the classroom. I slide into the girls bathroom. "OK. It doesn't matter who this is. It's Ninja time!" I pull on the mask and the suit wraps around me. I kick open the bathroom door and leap into the corridor in style. "Ha!" But I freeze at the scene in front of me.

"Ninja kick!" yells another ninja(!) as he kicks the monster in the chest.

My jaw drops open,"What. The. Ninja?!"

The other ninja knocks over the monster and throws his arms up in victory, "BOOM!" He declares. He turns and sees me. His jaw drops too. "What. The. Ninja?!"

I point a shaky finger at the other ninja,"who the...how the...why the..."

"Who the heck are you? What the juice is going on here?" He asks with wide eyes.

I slowly say,"Im the-" but I see the monster getting up behind the ninja and raising its paw, "LOOK OUT!" I cry.

The ninja spins around and sees the monster but he's seen her too late.

"MOVE!" I shout as I jump at him and shove him out the way before the monster gets him and instead of crushing the other ninja, its paw hits the ground with a crunch. It turns its head and snarls at us.

The other ninja draws his sword,"OK. Questions later. Right now I've gotta d'stank this monster."

I gasp,"You know about stank too?!" But when I say that, the monster hits me away with its paw. "OUUFFF!" I hit a wall on the far side of the corridor but I jump up again. "Right. Questions later," I say as I draw my sword as well. We both charge at the monster from different directions. The other ninja leaps over it while I slide under. The monster roars in frustration and swipes at me. "How-" swipe,"Are we-" swipe,"Gonna-" swipe,"D'stank-" swipe,"This monster?"

"We?" Asks the other ninja as he jumps out of the way of the monsters claws. He sighs then says, "The photo in he belt. It's of a Mexican Death Bear."

"A Mexican Death Bear?" I deflect the monsters blow with my sword.

The ninja jumps over the monster and lands behind it. "I know! Crazy right?"

I nod in agreement. "OK, you distract it and I'll get the pic."

The ninja stops fighting and turns to me. "Hey...this is MY monster to d'stank!"

I throw a ninja ring at the monster but it just deflects it. "We'll this is my school. Err...to protect!"

The ninja slumps his shoulders. "Fine," he says unenthusiastically. "Hey you!" He runs in front of the monster who turns its head from eating a table.

"I hate Mexican Death Bears!" The ninja yells.

The monster widens its eyes then roars angrily. It launches forward and tries to bite the other ninja. He dodges then shouts,"And your Spanish sucks!"

I look over at him. "Really? Her Spanish?"

He shrugs. "What?" He dodges a swipe.

I roll my eyes. Boys!

I charge towards the monster. I leap and use my scarf to grab the picture. "Got it!" I land and use my sword to slice the pic. Stank flys out of the picture and out of the school. The monster changes into a short girl with long black hair who's lying on the floor rubbing her head.

"Where's the stank going?" I ask as I watch the green mist fly away.

The other ninja puts his sword back in his suit. "Back to Norrisville High duh."

I tilt my head in confusion,"Norisville High?"

The girl who was the monster sits up with her hand on her head. "What the..." She looks up at us two ninjas,"Why are there two of you?"

We look at each other.

"Uuuuuhhhh..." The other ninja says nervously.

"SMOKE BOMB!" We both yell and I disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

The girl gets up and walks to the exit of the school. "I must be seeing things..."

* * *

_**Ok. I lied. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry 'bout that.**_


	3. Who is that other ninja?

17 May 2013

Location: Ellivsirron High Girls Bathroom

_**10:40**_

(Rebecca's POV)

OK. Wow. That was the weirdest thing that has happened to me since I got chosen to be the ninja. I mean, what is going on in this messed up world that we are living in?!

I sneak into the girls bathroom without bumping into anyone. I casually walk down the stalls until I reach the last one on the right. I get into the stall and sit down.

"Ok Nomicon, what the juice just happened out there?! Another ninja? This is insane! Unless it means that I get my own personal side-kick." I say thoughtfully as I ruffle my messy violet hair.

My Nomicon glows purple then opens by itself. I pass out as I am sucked into the sacred book.

Inside the Nomicon, I fly down to a field and sit down in front of a cherry blossom tree, crossed legged. On the floor, shining letters appear.

"A ninja cannot fight the hardest battles alone," I read out loud.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, MY hardest battle was the homework last week and no one helped me with that! You see, this is why I should have a side kick." I urge.

The letters are replaced by a image of a battle of darkness...

"Ooooh. You mean the battle with the Sorceress!"

The image is then replaced by a image of the ninja I saw earlier with the red patters on his suit.

"It's him! He should be my side kick!" I exclaim. He fought pretty well. For a boy that is.

More shining letters appear above the image. "Norrisville Ninja" they spell. Then a sentence appears below the picture.

"With aid of each other, the two ninjas were able to capture and trap the dark ones and now protect each of there realms." I read.

I throw my arms up. "You could have just told me this before!" Then I pause, "Wait a sec. Does that mean I have to work with him? Dang it!"

Im sucked out and wake up to find myself with my head resting on the Nomicon.

"Wow..."

* * *

17 May 2013

Location: Norrisville High Boys Bathroom

_**10:40**_

Huh. I've seen a lot of strange things in my life but that was one of the strangest. I just saw Howard turn down a taco! Oh yeah, and there was that thing with the other ninja. She sounded like a girl so I'm presuming that she is.

I figured I wouldn't be able to understand this by myself. Time to consult the Nomicon. I swing open a stall and sit down, the Nomicon on my lap.

"OK, Nomicon, what the juice was that? That ninja totally stole my spot light! And I kinda want to know who the heck she is."

The Nomicon glows and opens. I pass out and feel my soul being flooped away.

I'm sucked into a dojo and land face first on the floor. "Ouch..." I look up. On the wall front of me shining letters appear.

"A ninja cannot fight the hardest battles alone," I read aloud.

I sit up. "Of course I'm not alone! I have Howard!"

The letters are replaced by an image of a epic ninja battle. "Oh, you mean the battle with the Sorcerer..."

The image is then replaced by an image of the ninja I saw earlier. "Hey, it's that chick! She had some moves. Not...saying she's...better...then me...or anything..."

Words appear above the image and spell 'Ellivsirron Ninja'

They disappear and are replaced by a sentence.

"With aid of each other, the two ninjas were able to capture and trap the dark ones and now protect each of their realms." I read to myself again. I think about this thoughtfully.

"Well, the 'dark ones' are the Sorcerer and who ever else was with him. And the realms are the two different schools...but then there could be another Sorcerer! Because that girl-ninja-person knew about stank and as far as I've heard, our Sorcerer doesn't affect their school. So that's why there were two ninjas! To defeat both evil guys! BOOM! Cracked it!" I exclaim. Wow. I am SMART!

Then I realize something. "You could have just told me this before!" I throw my arms up.

The Nomicon sucks me out and I wake up in the bathroom stall.

"Wow..."

* * *

20 May 2013

Location: Norrisville High gymnasium

**_10:30_**

(Randy's POV)

Me and Howard are sitting on the bleachers with our school bags by our feet. The teachers had called us all to the gym while we were in class. Couch Green probably wants to do some kind of 'inter-school' hop-scorch match or something stupid. Howard next to me looks like he couldn't care less. He's taping away on his McFist pad 3 that he persuaded me to buy for him.

P-Slimz stands up on the announcers' stand with his loudspeaker. "Today students, we are going to have a all-round sporting event against one of our neighboring schools, Ellivsirron High!"

I gasp and fall backwards off the bleachers. Howard looks down at me confused.

"Uh, Cunningham? What're you doing down there?"

I pull myself back up onto the bench, my eyes wide. "That-that school!" I stutter.

"I know!" Howard folds his arms. "They TOTALLY copied our name! It's just 'Norrisville' backwards!"

I shake my head fast. "No! - well, that is true - but besides that! That's the school the other ninja comes from!"

"Ooh..."

The door to the gym opens and the students from Ellivsirron enter. Non of these people look like they could be ninjas...

Suddenly Howard gives a loud gasp and wides his eyes.

"What?!" I look around frantically. "Did you see the other ninja!"

Howard raises an eyebrow at me. "No. But I did just find the most ultimate app on the McFist pad! You know, this must be my most prized possession right now," he waves the McFist pad in the air, "Well, that is until the McFist pad 4 is launched."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Oh Howard!

I look up and see two girls, one with ginger hair the other with violet, enter the gym. Who are they?


End file.
